A Winter Snowfall
by Darlin
Summary: Storm & Wolverine bond. Short fluff, no pun intended. Early years just getting to know each other.


**A Winter Snowfall – by Darlin**

**A/N** – This story takes place before my story Her Soul Mate but it's not necessary to read that. In fact, it's a bit of a prequel. I actually have a few short 'prequels' for Her Soul Mate that I wrote while at work when I was a little tired of My Heart My Home.

**Disclaimer** – The usual – Marvel owns the X-Men, not I.

**xox **

Snow fell gently in the early evening sky, the delicate flakes whirling to and fro in the wind. It was bitter cold outside and toasty warm inside. It was the first snowfall of the year. Nothing strange or different than any other snowfall really but to one who had lived in Africa most of her life it was all that and more.

When Ororo had first come to America everything seemed strange and foreign. The people seemed harsher, cold even as the climate was. Jean quickly took her under her wing but so much was different – the need to wear clothes, underground trains so many things that it quickly threatened to overwhelm her for she needed peace and solitude and above all else she needed tranquility. In her search for this she had sought sanctuary in the mansion's attic and there she had developed a peaceful oasis to escape to.

It was there that Ororo first felt a familiar yet unfathomable stirring within her. Not sure what it was or where to look she had wandered downstairs into the large living room or family room as Jean called it. Finding it empty she had started to curl up on the couch and perhaps investigate this new thing called a television when she saw something that caught her eye. As one in a trance she walked to the window where she remained for some time.

When Logan came downstairs and passed the living room he noticed the door was slightly ajar but he barely noticed Ororo standing still before a window and he went on to the kitchen. Having made and consumed a Dagwood sandwich that the one and only Dagwood would be proud of and downed a few beers he made his way back to his room. This time as he passed the living room he did notice Ororo and it occurred to him that she had been there when he had first come down.

Fascinated beyond words, Ororo had not been able to comprehend what the white drops were outside. She had sensed a change in the weather, had known that something was coming but she had been unsure as to exactly what. She was sure that this new weather was what had made her restless and stirred something within her but her ignorance baffled her and so she continued staring up at the strange sight, mesmerized by the white matter that fell like rain from the sky.

Logan came up behind her as silently as a panther on the prowl. He took a peek at what it was that had enthralled her so and frowned. He saw nothing unusual just a lot of snow and bad weather. But what Ororo saw was a miraculous wonder that called to her and she strived with all her heart to understand its meaning.

Logan took a look at Ororo again and grinned. With both hands on the windowsill Ororo was standing up on her the tip of her toes now staring with open mouthed wonder. She was standing so close to the window that her warm breath had left a small patch of condensation on the pane. He wondered what was so interesting and he looked out the window again. All he saw were large snowflakes being blown about first in one direction and then another. He could hear a cold wind howl as the snowflakes danced but nothing out of the ordinary.

And so he turned his attention back to Ororo. He noted the whiteness of her thick hair and thought how it matched the pristine white snow outside. He crooked his head to the side just a little and noted the smoothness of her soft cinnamon brown skin. He couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face. He'd known from the first moment that he'd seen her that she was in a class of her own. He could see how she could be worshiped as a goddess but he'd always thought she was a little standoffish.

Now she looked not just beautiful but innocent and, well, almost child like. It made him feel funny inside though he didn't know why. He knew Peter had a crush on Ororo though she always called Peter 'little brother'. He thought Kurt liked her more than he let on too so he'd steered clear of this unique woman. Now, seeing her like this, his heart raced a little faster.

"So whaddya lookin' at?" Logan finally asked.

Ororo gave a start and turning she looked at Logan as if he were a stranger. It took a moment before she unwrinkled her brow and smiled gently at her teammate.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"The white rain – but not rain . . ." Ororo's voice died. She was at a loss for words.

Logan slapped his knee and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Ororo asked, the serene expression on her face fading.

"Oh, man! I didn't even think about that! I guess you never saw snow before comin' from Africa an' all, huh?"

"Snow." She said the word with reverence and awe and she thought of Mt. Kilimanjaro. "Of course!"

"Yeah. That's all, just lousy wet cold snow. We'll be shoveling it for days at the rate it's been falling."

Ororo turned back to the window. Logan just stood there. She wasn't ignoring him he finally decided. She was just more interested in the snow than she was in him. It was a small blow to his ego but he let it go. With a shrug of his broad shoulders he started to leave only it wasn't as easy as he'd planned. His feet wouldn't move.

His eyes turned back to the snowy display before them and he too stood for a time as if transfixed. He wasn't sure how long he'd stood there alternating between watching the snow and sneaking sidelong glances at Ororo. He felt good standing there beside her sharing this moment. If he had thought to put it into words he would have said that he felt peace there beside Ororo – peace that he hadn't known for a very long time. Unfortunately that peace was ruined as a high pitched bubbly voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Hey, what're you two doing?"

Both Logan and Ororo turned to see Jean standing in the doorway wearing a bright green fuzzy sweater that matched her eyes perfectly. She was smiling from ear to ear, happy as usual and ready to spread her joy to them.

"Nuthin'," Logan mumbled and he reluctantly left the room.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Jean asked Ororo as she came up beside her friend.

"No thank you, Jean."

"Sure?"

"Yes, thank you," Ororo said very gently as her attention turned once again to the snow outside.

Jean smiled and quickly left to catch up with Logan but he was no where in sight. Deprived of companionship she went on to the kitchen to fix herself a lone cup of cocoa. In the living room Ororo continued to stare at the snow that was now a full fledge blizzard. Her eyes were wide with delight as she began to experiment with this new element. It was exhilarating to make the snow grow then calm and to send roaring winds through the air. She had never tried to make snow before and had never thought to.

Logan wondered if she would still be there if he went back. He wanted to go back because her rapture with snow was almost infectious. He wanted to share it with her but he didn't want to intrude any more than he already had. Maybe he just needed to get outside, he thought and gathered up his coat, a cowboy hat and a pair of heavy gloves.

"So . . . wanna go out an' see what it's like?"

Ororo turned to see Logan holding out a thick leather jacket to her. She didn't understand what he meant.

Logan chuckled at her questioning look. He shook his head and plopped his cowboy hat on his head then held the coat out and waited for her to slip her arms into the sleeves.

"Here!" Logan grunted when she still didn't respond and he lifted one of her slender arms and started to put the jacket on her.

Surprisingly Ororo let him bundle her up. She was a little wary and didn't hesitate to show it but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He might be a little wild man to her but overall she believed in his good intentions.

"I really do not need so much clothing," Ororo said after Logan threw a scarf around her neck and was trying to force the pair of too large leather gloves onto her slim fingers.

"Huh?"

"I am not bothered by the cold."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Right." He felt a little foolish but he was a man of action and not one to brood over mistakes so he tossed the gloves aside, pulled the scarf from her neck, took her hand in his, and led her out of the living room.

Ororo felt a shiver go down her spine. She had longed to go out and meet this new phenomenal but everything was still so new and she was still unsure about what she could and could not do there. She didn't hesitate when Logan lead her out into the cold. He threw the door open wide letting the sharp cold wind hit them hard in the face and for once she wished she could feel the change of temperature on her skin.

Ororo pulled her hand from Logan's and raised her face up to the sky to feel the dainty snowflakes fall upon her soft skin. Logan felt a little awed looking at her. She was beautiful. No. She wasn't beautiful. She was more than that – she was like Mother Nature in the flesh covered in white from head to toe for his old leather jacket was now covered almost completely with snow.

Without further ado Ororo let the wind take her almost dancing into the swirling fury. Her laughter sailed down to Logan's sensitive ears as she delighted in the feel of this wet substance as it landed and soon melted on her upturned face. She felt as if she were one with the elements and for the first time since she'd arrived in New York she felt genuinely happy. Africa was here too – in the heat of the sun, the blue of the heavens, in the moon ever changing, and now too in this peaceful snow that fell like soft down blowing in the wind. She imagined that this was how it must look at the very top of Mt Kilimanjaro and she laughed.

And she began to dance in the air, twirling with the snowfall and laughing with pure delight. And as she danced and laughed she forgot where she was and even who she was for a time. She absorbed this new element, absorbed and embraced it. And as she embraced it she called forth more snow and with the snow came winds that pummeled the earth and mansion and Logan too.

He retreated opting to watch her from the doorway and then when the cold became too much for his taste he withdrew inside to a window. He watched her curiously wondering if she would grow tired and come back down soon. Wondering too if she'd lost her mind and needed someone to drag her back into the warmth of the mansion. After awhile he chose the latter and trudged out into the yard calling to her but she did not hear him.

"Beautiful night," he thought. "Crazy dame."

But as he felt the sharp sting of wet icy snow hitting his face he found himself grinning. He could almost understand the pleasure she found in this storm but he didn't think she could keep this pace up for much longer. And he was right. Soon he could see without squinting against the biting wind and slowly the snow began to ebb as Ororo drifted downwards. He hurried out to meet her thinking she was falling and he reached out to catch her but she twisted away on a breeze and laughed.

"Thought you needed help there for a minute."

Ororo continued to laugh till she touched the ground and immediately slipped on the ice. This time Logan did catch her.

"Ow," she whined half in jest and half in pain.

"That all you got ta say for yerself, sweets?"

Gay laughter burst from Ororo's full lips and she put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

"My knight in shining armor," she teased then in a more serious tone she said – "I think I may have twisted my ankle."

"We better get you back in. What were ya doin' that for anyway? You looked like you were losing control," Logan snipped at her as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the mansion.

"Seeing how snow works. The higher I went the colder it became and so the shape of the snow changed . . ."

"You mean snowflakes?"

"Snowflakes?"

"Yeah, the drops you keep talkin' about – there're called snowflakes – get enough snowflakes an' you get snow."

"Snowflakes – and they come in many different sizes and shapes – so beautiful and odd."

"Odd – how's that?"

"Snow. It is nothing more than tiny pieces of dirt carried up into the atmosphere that are covered with crystals. I never knew I could call forth such a storm."

"You mean this blizzard was your doin'?"

"Is it called a blizzard then? But of course! Much like a sand blizzard such as we have in Africa."

"So you didn't know you could make snow an' blizzards is that it?"

"I have only seen snow on the top of Mt Kilimanjaro. It was not something I thought to make for I did not understand it," Ororo admitted.

Nodding, he realized now what she had been doing and he was suitably impressed. Except for one thing.

"You could've killed yerself fallin' like that!"

"No. I would not have been killed, Wolverine. I have complete control over my powers but even if I did not I saw that you were there."

"What?" He asked and almost dropped her in his surprise.

"Besides I did not fall."

"You slipped – nearly broke your neck," he grumbled.

"But I had you to catch me. I have come to know you and you are dependable if nothing else."

Hazel eyes stared into blue eyes. Neither broke contact. They felt at their ease looking into the others eyes never once feeling uncomfortable.

"I think I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson, 'Roro," Logan said with a wicked grin as he set her down on the doorstep.

Surprised and then angry eyes met his when he shoved a huge handful of snow into her face. He laughed when she screamed. In her fury she again tripped and fell this time landing in a comfortable snowdrift.

"That was very mean of you!" Ororo spat out, literally, trying to dislodge snow from her mouth.

Deep laughter and more snow hit Ororo hard in the chest as she wiped at her eyes. She stared at him with large unbelieving orbs that were almost breathtakingly beautiful in that moment. Logan paused in his childish antics as he stared into her eyes feeling a pang of guilt but Ororo took this moment to scoop up two handfuls of snow where she sat and with all her might threw them straight at Logan.

"You gotta do better 'n that, darlin'," Logan laughed as he easily leapt aside, the snow sailing past him harmlessly.

"You are insufferable!" Ororo growled between clenched teeth.

Holding out a hand to her Logan just grinned. Ororo looked at his hand hesitantly but putting aside her momentary mistrust she took it and he with great ease he helped her up.

"Ankle okay?"

She frowned, eyeing him warily. Carefully she tested her foot putting a little weight on it. After a bit of experimenting she finally nodded.

"Why did you do that to me?" she then asked.

"What? Oh, the snow? It's called a snowball fight. Can't have snow without a snowball fight."

"But you threw no balls at me . . . I do not understand."

"Well I – look, here – are you sure you're ankle's okay?"

"I am fine."

A softball sized snowball was quickly formed between Logan's hands and Ororo watched in sheer fascination.

"See? It's a snowball."

"But what purpose does it serve? Can you eat it?"

Logan held his laughter back though he cracked a grin.

"People throw them at each other. Like I was doin' with you. It's just fun."

"Fun like the danger room?" Ororo asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Well yeah, my idea of fun an' say ol' one eye's idea maybe ain't the same but most people think its fun. Here, throw this at me," he said as he put the ball into her hands.

He cupped his own bare hands beneath hers to ensure she held onto the snowball. He was surprised at her extreme warmth. Touching her felt good so he let her hands go.

Ororo balanced the ball in both hands feeling the weight as she observed every little detail about it. Then with surprising speed she threw it smack dab into his face.

Now it was Logan's turn to spit and sputter as he attempted to dislodge snow from his nose and mouth. He heard Ororo's tinkling laughter and another snowball hit him in the chest. She learned fast, he thought as he ducked down and grabbed more snow quickly forming a crude ball then letting it fly.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, the ol' Wolverine hasn't lost his touch," Logan snorted.

Smack! Wop! Two more snowballs hit Logan. Ororo was indeed getting the hang of it. Logan growled, brushed snow off his jacket, and lunged at Ororo. He tackled her to the ground, his heavy body pining her so she could barely move. More snow was ground into her face and she cried out and fought him.

With a chuckle he quickly secured her arms again. She was furious and quite lovely to behold. He looked down at her and couldn't help but admire her beauty and spunk. Ororo felt his hands release her wrists and she looked at him questioningly. Then something strange, unlike anything either of them had ever experienced before, passed between them. Attraction, passion, need? Neither would ever be sure but it was something much like a jolt of electricity and Logan settled his heavy body cover her as his lips met hers.

His lips felt cold but good to Ororo but for Logan her lips were warm and inviting – too much so. He felt he could lose himself in that one kiss and so he hesitated, his eyes locked with hers feeling her arms going around him. Then his eyes closed on their own accord, and he let his need take over devouring her lips only to jerk away suddenly as bright flood lights streamed over them. Logan was almost blinded by the intensity of the light as he looked up. Ororo blinked as she too looked to see what was happening. Six faces were staring at the pair in the snow. Scott, Jean, Charles, Peter, Kurt, and Sean.

"What's going on? We heard screams!" Charles spoke with fatherly concern.

"Ororo, has he hurt you?" Peter demanded.

Speechless, Logan began to move off of Ororo. It was much too slow for Peter whose body had turned into hard shinny metal. He reached out and picked Logan up as if he were an errant toddler.

"I-I'm fine, little brother. Professor, everything is fine," Ororo assured them.

"You two know it's almost midnight?" Scott asked, angrily.

"We – we . . ."

"She's never seen snow before. You can put me down now, Petey." Logan said.

"I have seen snow, Logan but I have never touched it or made it or . . ."

"See – never seen snow before," Logan said somewhat irritably.

"Had a snowball fight?" Jean asked with a bemused look at the two.

Blue eyes looked into green eyes and Ororo saw in her friend's eyes just that – someone who would always be dear to her, looking out for her – a friend for all time and Ororo smiled. Jean too felt the bond of friendship and many years later she would look fondly back and remember the night when they had caught Logan and Ororo tussling in the snow like children.

Several pairs of hands reached out to assist Ororo as she tried to stand on her weak ankle. Peter sat Logan down on the doorstep and Ororo laughed at the expression of quiet indignation on Logan's face. She took his hand and squeezed it gently, giving him a look of gratitude and happiness.

"Ororo, the next time you wish to . . . experiment so late at night perhaps you could be a little quieter," the Professor said with a fatherly smile.

"Yes. I am sorry, Professor. Please accept my apology."

"There's no need to apologize, no harm was done. It's not too terribly late," Charles said though he fought back a yawn. "But it is late enough and I for one must get a little sleep. Goodnight all."

The others began to follow the Professor in but Jean pulled Ororo aside and whispered, "You always seem to have a knight in shining armor coming to your rescue."

Shock flickered over Ororo's face briefly then she laughed. Whether Jean meant Logan or Peter it didn't matter. Neither of them cared for her romantically nor did she care for them in that way or so she told herself.

After everyone but Ororo and Logan had gone back in Ororo looked up at the dark star filled sky and with just a thought it began to snow again. Gently. Slowly. Ororo smiled and turned to go.

"You keep this up an' you'll be out with the rest of us shovelin' all mornin' an' all night, darlin'."

"Oh. Then there will be no more tonight."

The snow dwindled and died. Logan shook his head.

"Yer good."

"As are you."

"Yeah?"

"But for you I may have landed a little harder."

"Yeah, well . . ."

Something once again passed between them that neither was willing to acknowledge. Ororo stepped past him and entered the mansion. She took a good look around. She smelled the putrid stench of brimstone, the telltale sign that Kurt had not bothered to take the stairs. She heard Scott and Jean laughing in the kitchen and she was sure Jean was making cocoa again. She could see Peter's retreating figure as he ambled up the stairs, the last to go up. The Professor was no where in sight nor was Sean. She breathed in deeply for once not minding Kurt's unpleasant odor. She smiled as she realized for the first time since she'd come to America that this was no longer a strange house filled with stranger people. This was her home.

"Logan . . ."

He was standing by the door looking at her expectantly, waiting for something.

"I . . . goodnight," she said with a smile.

Logan watched her limp to the staircase. He wanted to help her but he knew he shouldn't. He was cold and wet and . . . bothered. She turned and looked down at him and again he didn't look away. She smiled warmly at him and he returned the smile.

"Need any help?" he asked politely, almost hopefully.

She shook her head. "I just wanted to say thank you."

He nodded. "Any time."

She nodded in return and continued up the stairs. Logan watched her go.

Ororo would long remember that night. The first time she had discovered snow. She had learned how snow worked, how to summon it, and more importantly, she had learned how much fun it could be. Whenever it snowed thereafter Ororo would always think of Logan. Steadfast, loyal, dependable, honorable Logan. He was a part of her though she knew he may never know this. It was enough for her to have his friendship.

Little did she know Logan too would remember that night whenever it snowed. He was a man who had few friends but Ororo was at the top of his list. He would forever think of her at the first sign of snow and he would smile to himself and feel a sense of belonging to something bigger than himself. He didn't understand it and he didn't give it much thought. He only knew that this African goddess was a friend that he valued more than any other and he left it at that.


End file.
